User blog:Otakueisama/Thoughts on the wiki (will be edited every now and then)
Here I will write my thoughts on this wikia, most of the things posted here will prob about how this wikia can further be improved by explicitly stating the issues or troubles I run into in this wikia. 1. I do complain, as all humans do. It is nothing more abnormal than any of the other reactions humans do... People don't want to hear about complaints about this game? That is avoiding the issues at hand, I'd say, like covering your head with your pillow when it is something that you don't want to hear. All you want to hear are all the good things or the compliments? Now that is just fake, fake in the sense that you are fooling yourselves that this game is the one, perfect game for you = =" This game has its bad sides, and I am just stating them out every now and then, it is really no big deal... unless you don't want to admit the truth. 2. Yea... locking down a thread to prevent verbal wars is totally fine with me since it sounds like a reasonable reaction, BUT please don't call it pointless after we've followed it up with nothing but logics and logical statements... that makes you sound as though... well... logics doesn't mean anything to you and... someone is upset about something... type of immature stuff, you know. Plus, you happened to lock it down when I was just about to submit my new reply = =" leaving the last reply going against me without any of my justification... sigh~ Either some admin is intentionally trying to misunderstand or mislook what you've said or just not good at reading stuff other people has written... Orz I don't know anymore. 3. Admins... please do not start abusing your authority on normal wikia users. "This is internet and I can do whatever I want, especially in this wikia that I am managing" is not a good thought, just saying. If you do not think you like what I am saying and yet it is true, go ahead block the comment section so no one would be replying to my post or delete all the replies to it before locking it to be fair, but don't even try to prevent someone from speaking his mind of truths. It is not right to lock away one's thoughts that actually make logical sense. Lock the ones you really should be locking down, delete the ones you really should be deleting... Not the ones you are just not comfortable with even though they are the truths. Come back with your logic and reasons, don't come at me with your authorities. We are humans, we treasure reason/logic and our own rationales. 4. Communities should be peaceful, yes, but that peacefulness should be maintained in a reasonable way, in a way that people can speak their minds as long as they serve a good meaning that is relevant to the wikia of interest regardless of big or small the relevance is. There exists a trade off between a community's peacefulness and the users' freedom of thoughts? Nonsense! It is that of the duty of the managers to come in and fugure out something to compromise between the two. To me, that is to lock the comments and leave the truthful, meaningful (neg/pos), valuable (neg/pos) thought untouched. If you insist on doing your own way that involves the trade off, well... there is no point to argue with you who lack a sensible rationale. Note that locking a post that is nothing but insults to another user is, of course, senseless/nonsense. (imaging someone goes off with this idea) Category:Blog posts